Hush-Hush!
by Celandine N. Yukiko
Summary: bagaimanakah jikalau kamu terjebak di sebuah ruangan yang sama denga orang yang kau cintai/sinbad x alibaba/yaoi/shonen-ai/pair yang kayaknya gak baget ya?


Hush – Hush!

Pairing : Sinbad x Alibaba.

Raten : T

Desaimer

Tentu saja yang punya chara (ketahuan klo gak tau pengarang'y)

Story

Ini bukan hasil karya sendiri. Aku Cuma mengartikannya dari doujin dan juga menambahkan kata di sana-sini.

Warning

Cerita BL atau shonen-ai, Ke OOC-nya yang akan membuat anda sekalian muntah, humor garing, romance ancur dan segala yang ancur-ancur beserta MissTYPO yang bertebaran di sepanjang fic ini.

Summary :

Bagaimana rasanya terjebak di sebuah ruangan rahasia bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai?.

.

.

.

Langsung aja di baca

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read.

.

.

Mungkin di fic ini, kebanyakan sudut pandang Alibaba.

* * *

pov. alibaba.

Namaku Alibaba saluja. Dan saat ini aku memiliki masalah yang serius. Bahkan jika itu hanyalah khayalan, itu selalu menjadi cerita sebuah menyakitkan ….. dari semua masalah yang tertuju pada satu orang , yang di miliki teruntuk Sinbad.

Apa yang aku pikirkan? Dia raja di negeri bernama Sindiria. Sampai aku tidak mendapatkan cintanya lebih dari ini, aku hanya harus menjaga jarak dengannya.

Dan akhirnya, Itu tidak terjadi sama sekali .

"Sinbad. Masih tidak bisa terbuka?!" ujarku panik.  
"Ya, tampaknya ruangan ini tidak dirancang sehingga kamu tidak dapat membukanya dari dalam." Jawab Sinbad sambil memelukku.

"Hah?! Tu-tunggu dulu?!" Aku mendorongnya supaya agak menjauh.

Mengapa, ketika aku membawa rahasia ini.  
"Di-dimana yang kau sentuh?!" Tanyaku panik.  
"Hahaha ... maaf, kalau aku sengaja. " Balasnya. Sempitnya ruangan ini.  
"kita terjebak hanya dua." Ucapnya santaisambil mempererat pelukannya..  
"di Narron ini ruang tersembunyi, dengan pintu terkunci dari luar juga." Lanjutnya.

bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi?

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kalian pasti penasaran kenapa Alibaba dan Sinbad bisa terkunci di sebuah ruangan penyimpanan barang pernak-pernik dari hasil berlayarnya di seluruh dunia, bukan? Untuk lebih jelas kita flashback dulu.

* * *

.

.

.

**~FLASHBACK~**

.

pagi yang lebih awal. Aku berjalan jalan di istana Sindiria untuk menjernihkan kepala. Sampai siang aku mengelilingi istana tampa lelah.

"Dimana aku?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Bahkan aku belum pernah ke sini sebelumnya . aku menelusuri setiap ruangan di sudut lorong. Lalu aku tertarik pada sebuah pemandangan di lorong yang aku temukan. Yaitu Sinbad dan juga Jafar-san. Ruangan apa itu? Sambil melihatnya dari kejauhan. Di sana sepertinya ada pertemuan Sinbad dan 8 jendral tapi … Setiap waktu mereka datang dari arah yang berbeda.

Aku sepertinya tersesat?

Karena aku terlalu asik berkeliling hingga lupa jalan kembali. Lalu Sinbad serta Jafar-_san _melihat kearahku. Entah refleks atau takut di sangka mengikuti mereka, aku langsung bersembunyi.

Ah, mereka pasti mendukungku kembali kemari. Bagaimana aku akan menjelaskan bahwa aku melihat mereka dari jauh. Serius. Aku menyedihkan. Sambil menatap mereka dari tempat persembunyiaan.

"Dimana orang-orang yang berada si disini?" Ujarku bingung. Di sini begitu sepi, biasanya ada 2 atau 3 oang penjaga di sekitar istana. Tapi aku belum melihatnya di sini sejak tadi.

Lalu aku melihat seseorang yang berada di sebuah ruangan yang bisa di bilang penyimpanan barang antik. Apa aku coba bertanya saja? Siapa tau dia bisa membantuku.

"Maaf um, sepertinya aku tersesat" kataku padanya di mulut pintu.

"Oh itu kamu alibaba? Ada masalah apa?" Yang ternyata sosok itu adalah Sinbad. Hatiku langsung ber_doki-doki_.

"Ini adalah pemandangan langka untuk melihat disini crimson cancer tower. Apakah kamu memiliki beberapa pebisnis untuk dihadiri?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Uh tidak … tidak benar …" Jawabku antara malu di puji dan malu karena tak memperhatikannya saat berbicara.

"Tu-tunggu itu crimson cancer tower?!" Teriakku kaget.

"Ya, benar baagaimana kita ke gudang senjata. Tolong, rasakan perasaan bebas di sekeliling." Jawabnya.

"A-aku minta maaf. Aku tadi tersesat dan sampai ketempat ini" Jawabku panik.  
"aku bisa melihatnya sesuatu yang mencemaskanmu? Kamu dapat memberitahu aku jika mau" Tawarnya.

"ah, er, um disana itu?" aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Bagaimana aku akan berkata masalah itu jika yang sebenarnya adalah aku menyukaimu…!

"Hey alibaba genggamlah ini di tanganmu" katanya sambil melempar sebuah benda kecil bekilauan.

"Uwaaa!" Untung berhasil tertangkap.

"Apa ini …. Permata." Tanyaku bingung.

" PERMATA?! " ini beneran ya? Ini bisa menyala.

"Dan ini yang terakhir" katanya sambil memegang sebuah tanduk gajah putih besar.

"Ini adalah gading asli … " Gumanku.

"Kerenkan? … permata itu dari pelayaran keduaku sebelumnya. Aku mendapatkan gading ini dari perjalanan terakhir yang ku ambil." Jelas Sinbad.

"Whoaaa?!"

"Oh apa itu reaksi yang baik. Aku mendengarnya dari Aladdin itu tentang kamu yang menyukai petualanganku. Jadi aku berharap untuk menunjukkan kenang-kenang suatu hari." Tanyanya sambil menampilkan senyum yang bisa di bilang menurutku seringai walaupun cuma sebentar.

"Kamu maksud, aku?" Tanyaku agak bingung. Lalu dia menyuruhku masuk kesebuah ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat koleksinya yang lain.

"Aku berkata **kamu** bukan aku, Alibaba" katanya tersenyum lalu perlahan tangannya yang besar mencoba mengusap pipiku.

"Kamu bersoraklah sedikit?" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum dan mengusap pipiku.

"EH!?" Gawat pasti pipiku sudah memerah. Lalu aku mencoba lari tetapi–

"Jangan pergi Alibaba" dia berhasil memegang bangian atas lenganku.

.

.

.

"Huh…?"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku merasa mendengar suara."

"Tapi tidak ada satupun yg berada di sini."

"Mungkin Cuma perasaan ku saja"

.

.

.

"Itu suara penjaga dari sebelah kanan" bisik Sinbad.

"Mengapa kita bersembunyi?!" Teriakku .

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak berharap yang lain tau tentang tempat ini." Jawabnya dengan polos yang masih memelukku.

"Well, bagaimana hanya dua masalah, siapa yang tau, kamu dan aku. Dan lebih dari satu memikirkannya berdua." Ucapnya lalu menepuk dinding di samping wajahku.

"Bahkan jika kamu mencoba untuk membuka pintu ini, kamu harus membukanya dari luar." Lanjutnya.

.

.

MENGAPA INI TERJADI PADAKU?!

.

.

* * *

**Di sisi lain.**

"Apa yang kalian berdua cari?" tanya gadis yang kalau di bilang ekhemkecilekhem berambut kuning yang bernama Pitsi.

"Ummm, anda melihat alibaba-san?" tanya gadis yang merupakan salah satu dari suku terkuat di dunia. Morgiana.

"Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya sepanjang hari ini" Jawabnya.

"Bahkan dia sudah berjanji untuk makan siang bersama kami, dia tidak ada dimana pun" ujar magi ke-4. Aladdin.

"Itu aneh baginya untuk melewatkan makan siang." Kata Morgiana kecewa.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia tampak seperti banyak pikiran …" Lanjut Pitsi.

Lalu mereka berkeliling mencari hilangnya pangeran ke-3 Balbadd itu yang misterius. Mereka memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada guru pedangnya Alibaba yang saat ini sedang bertengkar lagi dengan guru Aladdin.

"Sharr-" teriakkan pitsi terpotong karena empuhnya sedang dalam kondisi esmosi (emosi).

"Apa?!" tampa melihat kepada orang yang bertanya padanya.

"Kamu tau dimana alibaba berada?"

"Tidak tau!"

"Tidak, itu mengapa … Apa itu tentang." Guman Morgiana kecewa.

"Hey, itu jafar-onii-san dan masrur-san." Ucap Aladdin sambil menunjuk objek yang di bicarakannya.

"Oh, dua orang itu lagi …" ujar Jafar saat melihat pertengkaran Yamuraiha dan Sharrka

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Tanya jafar saat berpapasan dengan Aladdin Dan Morgiana.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Morgiana.

"Tidak usah khawatir tentang itu. Dan lagi, apa yang menyangkut tentang alibaba?" Tanyanya.

"Kita tak bisa menemukan dia dimanapun." Jawab Aladdin.

"Aku tak bisa mencium baunya." Sambung Morgiana.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab jafar.

'Sin juga hilang"

"Aku berbicara dengan masrur untuk menemukan dia dari baunya tapi, itu Hal ini tidak bisa kebetulan mereka berdua belum juga kembali." Kata jafar menganalisis seperti detective.

GYAAA!

"Mungkin mereka tertangkap?"

GYAA!

"Tidak, itu agak tidak mungkin, tetapi ada dalam sekenario terburuk."

GY–

"Diam!" teriak Jafar. Lalu menghajar pembuat suara 'gyaa' tadi. Yaitu sharka.

"Tidak disini. Aku bisa merasakan aura mereka tetapi tidak dengan lokasinya." JawaB Yamuraiha.

"Kehadiran mereka tampaknya seimbang, tapi di mana kemungkinan berada dalam pelindung ini." Lanjutnya.

"Pelindung pertahanan belum di tembus, kan?" Tanya Jafar.

"Be-belum. Untuk bisa melakukan sihir sederhana. hanya ada satu orang di negeri ini mampu. Itu berarti."

"Apa?" tanya Jafar.

"Itu. Si Bodoh Sin yang meninggalkan kerja dan berkeliaran di suatu tempat!" baru tersadar.  
"Dia tersentak! " Jawab Pitsi.

"Akan pergi mencarinya dia!" ujar morgiana sambil menghancurkan dinding istana.

"Waah! Morg-san, berhenti! kamu akan menghancurkan dinding istana jika berjalan seperti itu." Seru Aladdin.

"Aku akan melihatnya juga." Balas Morgiana.

"SOLOMON NO CHIE!" Lalu Aladdin memakai kekuatan Solomon untuk mendapatkan bala bantuan.  
"Tunggu sebentar! Jika Anda memanggil semuanya sendiri ke sini, itu akan terjadi kekacauan! Benar?" Teriak Pitsi.  
"Tunggu, mengapa tidak ada orang berpikir benar? Yamu" tanyanya Pada Yamuraiha. Tapi yang bersangkutan sedang asik sendiri dengan bak airnya.

"Aku akan mencobanya lagi." Guman Yamuraiha.  
"Sharr kamu tidak apa-apa?" tapi hanya dib alas erangannya saja.

"Jika kalian tidak mencegah nya, Jafar yang marah." Tanya Pitsi.

"Juga terlambat huh…." Jawab Masrur datar.

"Kupikir, aku akan pergi ke rumah sekarang" lanjut Pitsi.

"Pekerjaan yang baik hari ini."

* * *

kita kembali ke scen pov. Alibaba

.

.

"Hnnng apa maksudmu memberikan semua, eh?" Protesku sambil memukul dada Sinbad.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tenang?!" Lanjutku.

"Aku yakin mereka akan menolong kita." Balas Sinbad

"Tapi sampai saat itu. Aku kira mengatakan bahwa saya tidak ingin ada yang tahu tentang ruangan ini. Jadi, itu adalah kecerobohan ku sendiri mengenai untuk masalah ini."  
"Tapi itu tidak bisa membantu." Tidak ada gunanya.  
"Saya tidak ingin menjadi saudara Anda lagi." Lontarku.  
"Saudara? " Dia terlihat mengerutkan dahinya.  
"Kau selalu menyelamatkanku, seperti di balbadd atau sindiria dan jika aku tidak ada di sini hari ini, ini tidak akan-" sebelum aku melanjutkan. Mengapa aku selalu gugup seperti ini?  
"Ini tidak seperti itu, kau tahu " kata itu terlontar dari mulut Sinbad.

"Mungkin aku senang." Lanjutnya.

Huh?

"Aku melihatmu yang telah menghindariku akhir-akhir ini. Jadi aku pikir kamu datang untuk membenciku ... tetapi tampaknya itu tidak terjadi, hm?"  
"Anda tidak akan pernah ... berpikir begitu, kan?"  
"tu-tunggu ." HWAAA! Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Wajah kami terlalu dekat.  
"Dan aku tidak berpikir kamu sebagai saudara. Kamu benar-benar membuat permintaan egois, sebagai gantinya. Misalnya. Sekarang, apa yang akan Anda minta dari saya–" padahal tinggal 2 cm meter lagi kami berciuman. Namun gagal karena tuhan berkehendak lain. Sesosok pria tua di balut pakaian ala orang Balbadd saat ini sedang berdiri di samping kami. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa, karena yang ku maksudkan itu adalah ayahku.

"PAAAAAAMAN!" teriakan lantang dari Sinbad.

"Itu, ini artinya"

T-TRAK! DUAK! (suara dinding yang bobol)

HAAAAA! Sepertinya teriakan itu aku kenal.

Lalu bebatuan itu terlempar dan serpihan dindingnya mengenai kepalaku.

"Ketemu!"

"Alibaba-kun/Alibaba-san!" Teriak Aladdin dan Morgiana berbarengan memanggil namaku.

"i-ini adalah kesalahanku! Dia terkena bongkahan itu dinding yang rusak." Aku bisa mendengar suara gugup Sinbad.  
"Sin." Ujar Jafar.

"Eh."  
Lalu kesadaranku hilang perlahan-lahan.  
"Aladdin mengatakan bahwa Rukh merah muda itu bocor keluar dari sini. Seperti yang saya pikir kamu dengan Alibaba. Jadi, Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan padanya ...?" Tanya jafar penuh curiga.

Aku tidak melakukan apa pun saya mendengar dia menggerutu sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran.  
"HYAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

End pov. Alibaba.

.

.

.  
"Dan? Apakah Anda mencari tahu mengapa mengapa Alibaba menghindari?" Tanya jfar saat ia berada di ruang kerja rajanya.  
"Kemudian sementara itu, kita harus mendapatkan melakukan semua sampah yang-" lanjut Jafar tapi terpotong oleh ucapan Sinbad.  
"Itu bukan sampah! Alibaba pikir itu benar-benar hal-hal yang keren!" protes Sinbad.  
"Aku tidak menyenangkan. Jadi apa alasannya?" Tanyanya kembali.  
"Untuk saat ini, itu rahasia." jawab Sinbad lalu melihat keluar...

"Dia akan membuka nya ... hati cukup cepat" Lanjutnya.  
"Apa-apaan wajah itu?" Tanya Jafar.  
"Tidak ... Aku senang itu berjalan lancar" jawab Sinbad sambil tersenyum.

.

.  
AH HACHIII!

"Apakah kamu kedinginan?" Tanya Morgiana.  
"Hah, spertinya ada yang membicarakan ku, mungkin." Jawabku asal. 'mungkin itu Sinbad' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Jangan khawatir, alibaba-kun kami akan melindungimu." Kata Aladdin dan di sambut anggukan Morgiana beserta para Rukh orang-orang yang menyangi Alibaba.  
"Uh terima semuanya ... Tetapi paman serius, Anda dapat pergi sekarang?" Guman Alibaba.

.

.

fin.

* * *

hore selesai juga. Walaupun bukan hasil karya sendiri. ini fic fandomku yg ke dua.

(karena yg pertama gagal)

dan lagi, otakku udh di peres buat ngebenerin naskah drama bahasa inggris. padahal diriku bukan orang pinter. tapi entah kenapa setiap pekerjaan atau pr orang kadang bertannya padaku. itu adalah sebuah misteri yang masih ada sampai aku menginjak SMA.

.

.

oke langsung ripiu saja.

.

.

.

salam Yukiko-chan ^-^


End file.
